First Love
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: This is actually what happened to me four months ago and I thought that it would be a great story for these two so I decided to write it. I mean I don't have anything else to do and I love to write so why not? Oh and if my boyfriend is reading this, thanks for reading it! Lol! I hope you love it everyone!


**First Love**

Hello my lovely readers. I decided that I would write this FanFiction with the Vocaloids; Rin and Len to be precise. This actually happened to me four months ago and I thought it would be great for this. Now, granted that I may not have a great memory at times (Just ask anyone, ask my mother mostly cause I forgot to get her something yesterday and I just remembered it) I remember this moment because it meant and means a lot to me.

I may also add a few things to it since, like I said before I have a bad memory and I remember only what happened before because I was to happy to remember the rest. So, anyway, on with the show! I mean story! I mean-Just read it already before I embarrass myself more! Please!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin Kagamine was laying on her bed at eleven P.M. Thursday night. She was suppose to be in bed by now since she has school the next day, but who cares. And being a sixteen year-old girl you really don't care.

Anyway, she had her headphones in and was listening to music on her phone while texting her best friend of twelve years, Len Kagami.

Those two have been talking and texting every day since they met! Mostly because they didn't live close enough to each other so they could see each other. They both had feelings for each other and kinda knew it but they were to shy to tell each other, at least, Rin was. She didn't know about Len though.

ANYWAY, while they were texting, Len brought up something that caught Rin off guard:

.

.

.

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_I kno ur hidin something_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

She blushed a little and her eyes widened. 'He couldn't know, could he?' she thought, while her fingers started moving on her keyboard.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_No im nt. I told u everythin didn't i?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Yes but I can still tell when ur hidin something so what is it?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rin bit her lip and read the message again. 'Should I?' she asked herself, but her fingers had a mind of their own.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Dude, im nt hidin anything_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Then y so defensive?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rin puffed out her cheeks, a hint of pink showing up, and glared at the message. After a while, she stopped glaring and started typing.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Im nt being defensive im just sayin tht im nt hidin anything_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: RIn Kagamine_**

**_Ok then_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

A smirked started to form on Rin's face as she started to type. 'My turn, pretty boy,' she thought as she was typing.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Wht bout u? I can tell when ur hidin something 2 u kno?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: RIn Kagamine_**

**_No im nt._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her mouth moved as she started to type what she was thinking.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine _**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Yes u r so tell me_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: RIn Kagamine_**

**_Fine it has something 2 do with u n the letter 'L'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rin blinked as she read the message. "What the hell? Does he mean like or love?' she thought as she typed.

.

.

.

**_From: RIn Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Like or Love?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Guess_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

She puffed out her cheeks again and looked at her phone. 'So when I want him to guess something he is too lazy to do it but when he wants me to guess something he expects me to answer it?' she thought.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Like?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Mayb_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

'That doesn't help me,' the blond girl thought.

.

.

.

**_From: RIn Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Love?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Mayb_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

She started to get annoyed. 'What the fuck does he think he is doing? This is not some kind of game that someone can play,' she thought.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Well, which is it?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_U have 2 guess_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rin groaned and face palmed. 'This is not something I thought I would have to do for awhile,' she thought as she looked at the message again.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Fine. I pick…Love!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

She sighed and listened to 'You Belong With Me,' by Taylor Swift. She looked up at the ceiling and started to think about what his answer would be. A few minutes later, she got a message and sighed. "Here goes nothing," she whispered.

She looked at her phone and her eyes widened. "N-No way," she choked out, tears starting to form but she wiped them away and read it again.

.

.

.

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_U would b…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Correct!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Really?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Yeah_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rin smiled and giggled a little. She started to reply.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Cool_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Can I ask you something?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Sure_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Do u feel the same way?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rin blushed a little and looked at the message again. Of course she felt the same way towards him. She was in love with him ever since they met but she didn't know that until a few months ago. When they met it was just a like-like so she didn't know what it was like to be in love. So she smiled and blushed more at the message then she started typing.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Mmhm_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Really_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rin giggled and smiled.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_To: Len Kagami_**

**_Yeah. I have 4 awhile now but I wass 2 shy 2 tell u._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Len Kagami_**

**_To: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Well I would lik my girlfriend even though we cant go on dates with the transportation problem_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

She blushed more and smiled. "It's like a dream come true. The first boy to actually know the real me and get to know me finally asked me to be his girlfriend," she whispered, starting to reply.

.

.

.

**_From: Rin Kagami_**

**_To: Len Kagamine_**

**_I would like tht very much_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

And that's when and how Len and Rin started dating. It's been four months now and they are still together even thought they still haven't gone on their first date but they are really trying to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay~! Time for me to explain! You see I have actually known the guy for two years not twelve and when that part about the transportation problem came up it's because he (Not Len) lives near Orlando and I live near Tampa (That's all the info I'm giving out.) So, yeah, we have been trying to see each other but something always ruins it! Hehe! Damn you Mother Nature!

But anyway I thought of this FanFiction after my twelfth cup of coffee this morning and after my boyfriend woke me up! So I hope you like it and sorry it's so short!


End file.
